


Naruto the Sith lord - The New Emperor

by Deltario



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014), Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto is a sith lord sent to the future before the clone wars
Kudos: 1





	Naruto the Sith lord - The New Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is a sith lord sent to the future before the clone wars

Naruto Uzumaki is a Sith lord and a powerful one at that. He is the heir to Markno Ragnos and Naga Sadow and he posses immense natural strength and force power to rival pre- ritual vitiate and Darth Jadus. 

Naruto had many powers in the force and he was a sith inquisitor and a powerful Sith Sorrecer as well. Having immense knowledge of both technology and sith alchemy as well as sith magic he is powerful enough to even create illusions with the force naturally. 

His power was so great that he could challenge the sith emperor Viatate which is why Naruto's strength was so feared.

* * *

Now Naruto is in the( games of thrones ) world and he has his apprentice and his memories come to his mind ...

Flashback....

Naruto was a small child and he was sold to the hutts as and he 


End file.
